


Every Now and Then

by kuusewa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, M/M, idk if this is really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusewa/pseuds/kuusewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean had always been more or less around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Now and Then

And whether Eren liked to admit it or not, he preferred it to be that way. Jean had always always been there since Eren moved to town in grade two. Although his sister, Mikasa, never really noticed him, Jean fell for her when he first laid eyes on her. Anyone, even himself, can call it lust nowadays. He convinced his mother to bake a pie and he would give it to the new neighbors and Mrs. Yeager let him in, expecting him to play with Eren. But Eren liked going outside in the dirt and woods in the back, and Mikasa would always follow him around, making sure to help him whenever he scraped his legs, and Jean would get frowned at for laughing if Eren ever wept just a little. 

Eren soon figured Jean's little crush out when he came over to the house to give Mikasa some candy on Valentine's Day. Mikasa split it with Armin, their new friend, and Eren and thanked Jean a little before expecting him to leave. All the boy really wanted was a kiss on the cheek. Eren laughed at Jean the day after at the school bus but ended up giving him a few banana and grape lollies that any of three of the gang liked. They were Jean's favorite, though.

Jean was there when he and Eren didn't have a partner to check their homework with in fourth grade. They argued over who was right and who was wrong. 

Jean was there when he had to sneak Eren up to the stage during the fifth grade graduation. 

Jean was there when he caught Eren practicing how to kiss with his pillow. They both got their first kiss when they were 13 because Jean hadn't been to the Yeager household for a while and he forgot where the upstairs bathroom was. 

Jean was there when Eren had to rush to the bathroom without the teacher's permission in the middle of Algebra I because he got hard. Jean volunteered to go after the boy and laughed at him when he found out. 

Jean was there when Eren told Heather Nelson that he liked her and she shot him down. Never really knew how to react to that. For both of them, I mean.

Jean stopped coming by to see Mikasa after freshman year but he was still around. He saw Eren in the hallways. Eren saw him in the cafeteria and after school when Jean joined the tutoring club. 

After spring break of sophomore year, Eren couldn't find Jean anymore. And Jean didn't search for him. He couldn't. Mr. Yeager said a postcard from Missouri was sent to them a week later. It was signed by Mrs. Kirstein. Eren ended up keeping it. 

Eren went to the woods in the back on his bike with Mikasa. The dirt made his bike slip and fall when he tried to make a sharp turn to the right. He recieved some cuts and bruises from some of the rocks. Mikasa helped him up but he wanted to stay just to see if he could hear Jean laugh at him. 

Mrs.Yeager was making cherry pie, a recipe she and Mrs.Kirstein shared. Eren never really liked those pies. He ate some because Jean would have pointed out how he was disrespecting his mother's hard work. 

On Halloweens, after Eren was done collecting treats, he made sure that he separated all of the candies from the banana and grape lollipops because maybe he could surprise Jean later in life and say how he remembered.

In psychology class, Eren didn't have a partner to do a presentation with. He did the project himself. Armin helped some times after school and he never yelled at Eren when Eren accidentally did something wrong. 

Eren didn't masturbate as much as he did as a early teenager and he kissed a few people but never went any farther because they all claimed he was too this or too that. Heather Nelson apologized for being so rude when she rejected him. He forgave her but to be honest, he was just confused back then and he just thought she was pretty. 

On the day of his high school graduation, Eren thanked his mom for encouraging him to keep going in his educational career, his dad for sharing bits of his wisdom every now and then, Armin for helping him when he needed a little guidence in life, Mikasa for making sure he never accidentally killed himself on their adventures, his teachers for teaching whatever he had learned in the past four years, and a certain friend. He never said why though. 

The lollipops ended up getting thrown away by Mrs.Yeager after she found them from cleaning Eren's room. 

Eren went to college.

Eren moved out to a little apartment complex near his school.

Eren got a part time job.

Eren did some internships.

Eren got a job.

Eren went to his high school reunion.

Eren went on some adventures with Armin and Mikasa.

Eren got a call in the middle of work. 

"Hello?"

"Hello. Can I speak to-um-Mr.Smith?"

"Mr.Smith?"

"Yes. Uh, my name's Jean Kirstein. I need to speak to him about some paperwork." 

"Jean Kirstein?"

"Uh...yeah. Who is this?"

Eren laughed.


End file.
